Caught On Camera
by Love-ChellyAnn
Summary: What happens when The wildcats gather at Troy's house,and they watch home videos? New crushes,lovers,friendships and enemies will be made,that's for sure! And what does one Ring-Pop and teddy bear have to do with anything?
1. Troy's not ready to commit

"Yo,yo,yo, Troy,wassup my main man?!" Gabriella said,attempting a gangster additude.

"Well,hows it been on the flip side,home-skilly biscuit?" Troy shouted playing along.

Troy Bolton's best friend,Chad Danforth just rolled his eyes."Will you two please just stop flirting for one second!"

"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!" Troy and his other bestfriend,Gariella Montez yelled,the blood flowing into their cheeks.

"Awww,look at them blushing!" Sharpay and Ryan Evans cooed

"Guys,enough with embarassing Troyella....I'm bored!" Taylor McKessie,the sixth member of the 'Wildcat Gang' complained.

As for the Troyella thing,they're always flirting,so why not give them a couple name?

The gang was all at Troy's place,digging through boxes of junk,or "memories" as Troy's mom put it.

The time line stretching from the first few moments of Troy's life,to the gangs last visit a few days ago,very updated as you can see.

"Aww,whats this,Troy?" teased Gabriella,holding up a home video titled "Troys not ready to commit"

"Shouldn't you know,Montez,you play my leading lady in that film." Troy smirked.

Chad grabbed the tape from Troy's hands and pushed the tape in the t.v.

On the screen showed a four year old version of Troy,Gabriella,Sharpay,Ryan,Jason,Zeke,Kelsi,Chad,Taylor.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Troys not ready to Commit August 1st,1995

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Say 'hi' to the camera,Troy!" a smiling Lucille Bolton said.

Troy just hid his face in his hands. "No!"

She just sighed,taking two Ring-Pops and giving them to Troy.

"Here, you get one,and also give one to Gabriella,okay?"

Troy nodded his head,dashing towards Gabriella.

"Hey,Gabwiewwa (Gabriella)? Would you like a Wing-Pop?"

The little girl in a summer dress nodded her head. "I do."

"And do you,Troy Zachary Bolton...." snickered Troys older cousin,Trevor.

Troys face paled,dropping the Ring-Pop.

"I'm not ready to commit!" Troy yelled.

Just then,the camera zoomed in and caught Troy kissing the tip of Gabriella's nose.

"I'll wait for you,my love!" he screamed,just before running into the house.

You could here all the adults laughing,and Gabriella was just looking puzzled.

________________________________________________________________

"Awwww,wittle Twoy wasn't ready to commit!" Taylor laughed.

Troy just blushed.

"Hey,guys this tape is titled 'Gabriella's Brotherly Love" starring Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton,age 3 months,and Gabriella Montez,age 5 days."

"Well that sound promising!" Jason yelled out.

"Yeah,Jay,put it in!" the gang yelled.


	2. Gabriella's brotherly love

"Gabriella's Brotherly Love" January 20th,1992

____________________________________________

"Hey Troy! Are you gonna make a new friend today?!"

A smiling Troy just looked into the camera and squealed.

"And what about you,Chad?"

A little baby boy with curly hair sprouting in all different directions smiled.

_ding-dong_

Troy's Mom opened the front door to reveal a mother and her new born baby girl.

"Hello,now who's this?" the camera zoomed in on a small head poking out of a pink blanket.

"Hello,Gabriella,wave to the camera!"

Gabriella just squealed. "Gosh,these children are so camera shy! Well that's okay,because I have two new friends for you!"

Just then,Gabriella's step-brother poked his head out of his stroller.

That step-brother was non-other than a 11 month old.......Jason!

"Twoy and Chad?" Jason asked,struggling to reach the floor.

"Yes,Jase,Troy and Chad!"

Jason soon started crawling towards the living room to search for his two friends.

Gabriella was placed in the play pen gently,next to the camera.

Chad noticed this,but kept chewing on whatever he happend to find laying around.

Troy,however,started to kind of crawl towards the direction Gabriella was in.

Troy looked at Gabriella intently,before petting her head.

"Aiiiie!" Troy squealed,which probobly meant along the lines of "Her hair is soft!"

Jason toddled over,and pushed Troy's hand out of the way. "No."

Troy wrinkled his nose,but he kept trying to get to Gabriella.

Jason just sighed but pushed Troy down. "No!"

Troy looked like he wanted to cry,but he kept trying to reach his goal.

He started to get past Jason,but then Jason picked up Troy,his feet dragging against the ground.

Troy snapped,and started bawling his eyes out. Gabriella's mom came running in. "What happened!?"

All she saw was Troy crying his head off and pointing to Gabriella.

Her face softend. "Aw,don't cry! Troy,you can see the baby."

Troy stopped crying.

Jason started to cry,though.

"Why are you crying,Jason?"

"Troy and Gabwi are gonna fall in wove,get married,and move to a casino in Vegas and become BlackJack dealers and never come home to see me!" She just looked at Jason,and shook her head. "No more movie nights when you go to daddy's house,okay Jason?"

Jason pushed Troy down from his kneeling position in which he was gazing at Gabriella.

'Don't try any monkey business,got dat bub?" Jason screeched,while pointing at Troy.

"Omigod,he's got you watching "The Godfather hasn't he!" questioned Gabriella's mom.

Troy's mom came in to see how things were going.

"Hey Troy,what do you think of her?"

"Bootiful." (beautiful)

She just looked at her son in awe.

"Lover boy."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole gang was staring at the screen speechless.

"I KNEW IT!" they all yelled at once,turning their attention to Troy.

"What?"

"That you have always had a crush on Gabriella even since before you could walk,duh!"

"What is this!? Embarass Troy Day?"

"Well,Troy always has been a smoozer." Gabriella said,kissing Troy's cheek. "Even as a baby."

**This isn't one of my best shapters,but,oh well!**

**I'm in the middle of making a new one,so if you like it,you won't have to wait much longer! Lucky you!**


	3. Kindergarten Graduation Part 1

"Okay,guys. Enough with the mushy stuff! "

"Look," Chad said holding up a tape clearly titled as " The kindergarten graduation"

_______________________________________________

Kindergarten Graduation June 1st, 1997

________________________________________________

"Hey hey ,Troy-boy."

The shaggy haired boy frowned at his mother. "Mo-om, I look like a nerd!"

"Nonesense,you look like a gentlemen"

Troy thought for a moment. "My point exactley,gentlemen are nerds!"

Sighing, finished dressing Troy up in his mini-tux.

"Don't you wanna look nice for all the girls?"

"Psshh, Gabriella and Taylor already said I look like a bazillion bucks, and Kelsi and Sharpay said 'nice ninja turtle tie!"

"I meant the OTHER girls."

"OTHER GIRLS ARE IN MY CLASS?!"

"Of course Troy, why did you think all those other girls were in your classroom?"

"I thought they were there to bake cookies, just like you do at home!"

"Now,Troy,let me ask you this. Howcome Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay didn't bake you cookies?"

"Because why would we make our girlfriends do stuff for us?!" Chad Danforth interjected.

"Yeah,mom! Why?"

"You two have girlfriends?"

" Uh,duh mom!"

"Yeah,Troy and I can't come to kindergarten graduation without dates! And by the way Troy,I heard Zack Martin trying to ask Gabriella out."

"He wouldn't! I thought we were friends!"

"Yeah, I also heard Justin Russo trying to get a hold of Gabriella,too!"

"But he's in second grade! How am I supposed to compete with that!"

" Hey Chad? I heard Donny trying to ask out ,and Zeke? Jimmie is trying to ask out Sharpay!" Jason warned.

"Jimmie WHO!?"

"Jimmy Dean!"

"Jase,thats a sausage!'

"OOPS! I mean Jimmie Zara!"

"But he's still in pre-school! I can't believe I'm losing my girl to a younger man!"

"How do you think I feel, Zeke!? Taylor thinks Donny Dion is 'cute' or whatever!"

"It's Justin RUSSO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Every girl in the entire second grade wanted to be his date ,and he chooses MY Gabriella?"

"Troy,chill. Justin is only comin cause of his little sister, uhhhh ummmm huh,whatser name? Ahha! Alex Russo."

"Yeah,besides,didn't you give her a ringpop while asking her !?"

"Well,duh Chad! I spent fifty cents on it cause I really wanted Gabriella to say yes! "

"YOU SPENT FIFTY CENTS ON A RINGPOP!?" Chad,Jason,and Zeke all asked wide eyed.

"Heya fellas, what are we talkin about?" Cody Martin,Zacks twin asked.

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"Yeah,YOU! Don't ever ask Gabriella out again!"

"But I never asked her out! I asked Denise out!"

"Oh,sorry Cody,I thought you were Zack. And Denise is going with Rod Kimble."

"Kevin Powell's step-brother?"

"Yup!"

"I thought he was going with Juno McGuff!"

"No! Paulie Bleaker is going with Juno."

" Wasn't he going with Miley Stewart?"

"No, Jake Ryan is going with Miley Stewart, and Lilly Truscott is going with Oliver Oken!"

" Wasn't Lilly going with Rico?"

"Rico is still in pre-school."

"Then who is going with Cory Backster?"

"Meena Perume."

"No, Newt Livingston is going with Meena!"

"No,Newt is going with Jennifer."

"Oh..."

"You should go with Barbara."

"Okay,I'll ask!"

"And tell Zack he is SO NOT going with Gabriella and he should ask Max or Tapeworm or or even Brick or Hayley for all I care!"

"Will do!"

_And now,kindergarten class of 1997,......._

**Part 1....fin!**


	4. Kindergarten Graduation part 2

"Omigosh,THATS FLIPPING HILARIOUS!"

"You know it's not polite to make fun of a five year old's love life."

"You don't see it,but I was crying to mommy because my girlfriend wanted another man!"

More laughter.

"C'mon,GUYS!'

Troy's cheeks had that pink tint that was oh so familiar that day.

"Let's just watch the rest......"

_____________________________________________________________

Kindergarten Graduation, 1997

_____________________________________________________________

_"Voted most nice for sharing his blocks and snacks to children who didn't have any, Troy Bolton everybody!"_

"Hello everybody. I am honored to be here today, especially because next year I will get to go on the big boy slide!"

Laughter.

"I would like to thank my friends and teacher for helping me make it this far!"

"But I am not here to just talk and look pwetty, which by the way. I am."

More laughter.

" I am here to talk about a serious issue."

"Paper cuts."

"Since when has paper ever been sharp?"

"I mean, somehow metal stuff isn't aloud on planes yet I don't remember every getting cut by a knife!'

"But I get at least 7 paper cuts a year!"

"You know what I'm sayin?"

" I know what you sayin!" Chad screamed, offering his support.

Gabriella had a confused look.

"Troy," she whispered," wrong speech."

"Huh?"

"That is your comedy act we made up."

"Oh," and to the audience, "Airplane food. What's the deal with that?"

Out of control hysterics.

Troy read through the REAL speech muttering the words under his breath.

To Gabriella "Who writes this stuff?"

"Chad."

"He spelled 'dog' wrong."

"Uh,Troy?"

"Yes love?"

"The microphone is still on."

"Huh? OH!"

Troy caught in the spot light (and on camera!) did the only thing he could do.

And he danced. And sang.

"Ohh,Ahhh...Just a little bit!"

"No,you guys don't like that? How about this one?"

"Chad, just like we practiced!"

Troy and Chad started to dance and sing.

"Risin up, back on the street!"

"Did my time took the chances!"

"Went the distance, now I'm back on the street"

"Just a man and his will to survive!"

"KICK IT, CHAD!"

"So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive "

"Oh yeah Troy! I'm feelin it!"

"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger"

"Oh yeah! Troy and Chad everybody!"

"THANK YOU!"

"Chadford OUT!"

"I'll be here for 5 more years everybody! Wooh!"

"Now heres a song you can all dance to!"

"One way or another I gonna find you! I'm gonna getcha,getcha,getch-"

"Thank you, Chad!"

"_Get off_ the stage!"

"Jeez _Louise,_teacher! Just pumpin up the party!"

"Yeah don't get your knickers in a bunch!"

"Troy and Chad everyone, now get the _heck_ outta here!"

_**THE END...**_


	5. Sharpay's dance recital: The Drama

**A/N I would like to thank Zanessa whorex3 for ideas on how little kids act! Woohoo! You rule! :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish......**

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow..."

"That's..."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Hey Troy. I have a question for you!"

"Shoot."

"Whaa, I don't have a gun!"

"Jason, just ask the flippin question!"

"Okay."

"......."

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"The question?"

"Oh right. What's with the 'yes, my love' thing?"

"I saw it in a movie!"

"Sure...."

" Hey guys! I found the video of Sharpay before her first dance recital!" Chad yelled.

"Hey I remember that! I was four!"

"PUT IT IN!"

__________________________________________________

Sharpay Evan's first dance recital, age four

__________________________________________________

"I can't do it! I simply cannot do it!" Sharpay wailed.

"Sharpay, of course you can do it!"

"Yeah Sharpay!"

"Hey Gabriella? Go get Zeke,Chad,Jason and Troy for me?"

"Um, sure."

____________________________________

outside on the playground.

___________________________________

"C'mon Chad! Your ninja can't have the sand attack!"

"Yeah, he CAN Troy!" Chad screamed throwing sand balls at him.

"MY ninja can do a double kick fwip!"

"Hey guys?"

"Oh hey Gabriella!"

"Hey Gabs!"

"I kinda need a favour..."

"Go on, anything fow you." Troy said, engulfing her in a hug.

"Uhh,yeah. Sharpay needs you..."

"WHAT!?"

"You said anything!"

"And she also needs Chad,Jason,and Zeke."

" This isn't some kinda pwank, right?"

"No."

Sighing, Troy took Chad by the arm.

"C'mon..."

"Sorry!" Gabriella yelled after them.

___________________________________________________

in the sandbox

___________________________________________________

"Beem beem. BWOW!"

"Pshhhh!"

"C'mon Jason! I totally killed your airship!"

"No! My airplane kicked your airplane's patootie!"

"Oh yeah? Take this! BOOM BOOM WREEER PSSHHH!

"Oh, Zeke that was NOT fair!"

"Yeah, Jason!? You can't act as if an explosion never happened though!"

"Yeah, well my airship is from Toys R US!"

"So?"

"So that means tha----"

"Uhh sorry guys. For interrupting"

"It's okay, Gabs..."

" Ummm, Sharpay needs you two."

"Sharpay needs ME!?"

"Yeah, and Jason."

"Well, c'mon Jason!"

"Hey Jason? If it helps, I think your battleship won..."

Sighing, Gabriella dashed off to find Ryan.

__________________________________________________________________________

Swing set

__________________________________________________________________________

"Guess what, Hilary!"

"What, Ryan?!"

"You aren't MY fwiend anymow!" Ryan yelled, giving Hilary a thumbs down.

When Ryan turned around, Hilary scribbled on his drawing.

"Heh heh..."

"Ryan!"

"Huh? Oh. Hey Gabriella!"

"Sharpay ......"

"...Needs me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...."

"I um, like your hat!"

______________________________

Sharpay's dressing room

______________________________

"Good, you all are here!"

"Yeah, Sharpay. What do you want!?

"I want you to....."

PAUSE II

**A/N Ohhh, a cliffy! There's a first!**

**If you guys have any ideas on another chapter, tell me!**

**You will be mentioned and everything!**

**A WHOLE chapter dedicated to you!**

**And that special teddy bear I mentioned in the summary? yeah, that chapter is coming soon!**


	6. Sharpay's Dance Recital:Part 2

**I would again like to thank Zanessa Whorex3 ! You are cool! Ice,ice,baby**!

**DISCLAIMER: :( ....**

__________________________________________________________________

Sharpay's Dance recital :Part 2

__________________________________________________________________

"You want us to do WHAT?!"

"Oh,Chad. Sweet sweet Chad."

"I want you to dress up in these tights and dance around with me!"

"Nuh-uh! No way,sister!"

"Please Ryan?"

"Why can't Gabriella and Taylor do it?"

"Because Taylor and Gabriella are setting up the stage with the big kid teacher!"

"I'm sure your SO happy about that!" Chad muttered.

"Shut up you FAT PIG!"

"Aye, don't call me fat you stupid drama geek!"

"Chad, did you just say the "S" word?"

"What? Geek?"

"No, she's talkin about stupid! You can't say stupid in school you stupid idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Jason!"

"You are stupid, Sharpay!"

"Ryan!"

" *muffled* Stupid!"

"Zeke!'

"Would you guys stop saying the 'S' word already and help Sharpay out!" Gabriella screamed, exasperated.

"NO!"

"Pwease Twoy? For me?" Gabriella asked with puppy eyes.

"Um, okay?"

"Oh Troy!"

"What the heck, Troy?"

"Why?"

"Sorry,but guys,she's my girlfriend. You always put your girlfriend first!"

"Fine,lets just get this over with!"

_______________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later

________________________________________________________________________

_And now, Sharpay Evans and Friends!_

"Kill me now god." Chad pleaded under his breath.

________________________________________________________________

On Stage

________________________________________________________________

"Hello evweybody, my name is Shawpay Evans and I will sing a song while dancing called "I want it All."

"Aint dat the truth." Chad whispered to Troy.

Slight snickering throughout the boy's group.

Sharpay sent them a death glare. Yup, that shut them up!

Sharpay:

Imagine havin evweything we evber dreamed?"

Don't you want it?"

Ryan:

Maybe.

Sharpay:

Can't you see it?

Ryan:

Kinda!

Sharpay:

Imagine fiwst audition after kindergarten I get da wead!

Ryan:

Apart from me?

Sharpay:

Well of course!

Ryan:

Yeah right!

Sharpay:

You gotta believe it!

Ryan:

keep talkin!

This was the part Jason was supposed to start dancing, but he fell asleep onstage.

So Troy,thinking he was going to follow Jason tripped.

But in the process ripped Chad's leotard off.

"Hey Chad! Nice Mickey Mouse undies!" Justin Russo yelled.

'Hey Troy. I hate Justin now,just as much as you do!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**PART 2 FIN!**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for giving me ideas! And I love all of your reviews!**

**But remember, don't be afraid to criticize!**

**If I write anything offensive or rude or something that reminds you of sad memories, just PM **

**telling me you would rather I not write that chapter! So if I was going to plan to write something about anything other than little kid cuteness in this story**

**I will put up a preview for that chapter just in case. will probably be rare, so I doubt you will have to do it.**

**and remember! Ideas are welcome!**


	7. Sharpay's Dance Recital:The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Nope.....**

"We don't have to see anymore!"

"No Chad! We shall watch the rest!!"

"Fine...."

__________________________________________________________________

Part3 : The aftermath

__________________________________________________________________

"Wahhhhh! I want mommy!"

Mrs. Danforth ran to the stage to comfort her crying son.

"It's okay Chad. You were great!"

" I wanna go home!"

"Okay..'

She picked up her son and ran off the stage.

Sharpay was NOT happy.....

BATTERY LOW....

_____________________________________________________________________

"THANK GOD FOR CRUDDY BATTERY CHARGING!"

"Hey guys! Does anyone remember this day?"

They all turned to Jason.

"Heck yeah!"

**A/N: Ohhhh,another cliffy yet again!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry for the short chapter....**


	8. Ninja Turtle Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: insert witty way of saying I don't own anything except the story line...... **

"Yeah, I remember that!"

"Now Ninja Turtles will remember to wear pads...uhh..'there'..."

"Whatever, just put it on!"

_______________________________________________

Ninja Turtles learn not to aggravate Troy, June 13, 1995

_______________________________________________

"Hey Troy and Chad. Where are we?"

"Umm, 'Six Flags'!" four year old Troy and Chad screamed.

"Omigosh! Look Troy! It's Donatello! He is so cool!"

"Gosh Gabriella. He isn't as cool as me and Chad are!"

"Yeah, but you aren't a hero in a half shell." Gabriella pointed out.

"Well, Donatello is no Michaelangelo. Party dude all the way!"

"Chad, Michaelangelo is NEVER gonna invite you to a party!"

"Oh c'mon Gabs! A guy can dream!"

"Chad, let's go talk to 'em!"

Troy and Chad dashed off to their,um, "heroes".

"Hey, Mikey! Can I take a pictuwe wit you?"

"Well sure you can! What's your name little boy?"

"Chad Anthony David Danforth, but you can call ME Chad!"

Chad and Troy got their pictures, then that's when all the trouble started.

"Hey Michaelangelo! Can I have a picture!?"

"Well sure lil lady. What's your name?"

"Gabriella Marie Montez!" She answered shyly.

"Well Gabriella, get over here!"

"Okay!' She squealed happily.

Troy was NOT happy about this.

Michaelangelo had his arm around Gabriella. Bad move, Mikey.

"HEY! Party dude! Hands off my girlfriend!" Troy yelled once the picture was taken.

"Troy!"

"Whoa, sorry lil man. Didn't know you two had a thing.."

"Back away!"

"He-AHHHHH!"

There Troy, a four year old, tackled a grown man.

"What are we never gonna do again?" Troy asked.

Michaelangelo,who was now standing up answered:

"Never talk to another guy's girl, especially when that guy is a BRAT!"

"Amp! Wrong answer!"

Then Troy kicked the guy right at the place you do NOT want to be kicked.

"Nice doing business with ya!"

"C'mon Gabriella." Troy yelled, taking her hand.

_______________________________________________________________

In the parking lot

_______________________________________________________________

"Wait, Mommy!"

"Yes, Troy?"

"Do you think it's asking too much if I asked Mikey to sign this picture?"

Gabriella sighed and shook her head.

__________________________________________________________________

Chad sighed and turned to Troy.

"Jealous much?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry to ruin your cat fight, but any one remember the day Chad thought it be a good idea to....."

**A/N:OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH,Yet another cliffhanger!**

**What does Chad do? **

**How will Troy and Gabriella react to the next video?**

**Why am I asking YOU these questions?**

**All will soon be revealed, all will soon be revealed! (:)o**


	9. Bath Time Troubles:A lil Wildcat's Short

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry just had to get that laugh of ever owning hsm out of my system.....**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A lil Wildcats short : Bath Time Troubles**

**_______________________________________**

"Troy, Gabriella! Bath time!" yelled Troy's mom.

"Umm, Mommy?" Troy asked, tugging at his mom's dress.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if i take a bath alone today? There are certain things I don't want Gabi to see, if you know what I mean..."

"Oh, um you mean what I think you mean, right?"

"Well, I'm talkin' about my new bath toys. I wanna play with them first before I share. What were YOU talkin' about?"

Troy's mom sighed and rubbed her forehead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: It's a thought that came to me, and I thought it was too cute!**

**LOL, Cute wittle Troy!**

**Rate and Review if you know what's good for you! HEY, THAT RHYMES!**


	10. Where did Teddy go?

**Disclaimer: You really are gonna make me say it!? I DON'T OWN HSM OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR SONG!**

".....feed Teddy to his golden retriever?" Taylor asked.

"Hey, I cried for like, a month after that happened!" Gabriella yelled.

"Well, I got it on tape. Who wants to watch it?"

"ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!"

__________________________________________________________

Teddy and Max: Furry friends or fierce foes?

__________________________________________________________

"Chad, this doesn't sound like a good idea...."

"Welax Taylor! Gabi is taking her nap, we will never get caught!"

"But Troy and Gabriella will get mad!"

"Well, that will teach Troy not to eat my cookie!"

"Why make Gabi suffer?"

"Gabi knows in her heart I don't wanna make her feel bad, this is because of what Troy did!"

Chad toddled towards the crib in which Gabriella was resting peacefully next to Troy.

Trevor, Troy's older cousin who was filming, said "Only four and already sleeping with each other.."

Chad pushed his small hand through the bars of the crib and grabbed hold of what he was looking for.

"Teddy, prepare to meet Max!"

Chad threw Teddy Bear, Gabriella's beloved bear, into the backyard.

Gabriella began to stir awake.

"Twoy? where is Teddy? I don't see him anywhere!"

"Hey Chad? Have you seen Teddy?"

"Check the backyard."

Troy climbed out of the crib and toddled into the backyard.

"Max!"

Troy and his big dog Max started playing tug-of-war with the stuffed animal.

"Mommy, help Troy get back Teddy Bear!" Gabriella cried.

Gabriella's Mom ran to Gabriella with Jason on her hip.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

Gabriella pointed to the backyard.

Next thing you know, Gabriella's Mom and Jason were trying to get back Teddy.

_RRRRIIIPP!_

_"_Wahhhh!"

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Part 1, FIN!**

**A/N: Stay tuned for part 2! Chad is in trouble!!!!**


	11. Chad's in trouble!

**Disclaimer: Whatever......**

**_______________________**

"Chad, why are you in trouble?" an exasperated Chad's Mom asked.

" I was mad at Troy so I threw Teddy into the backyard cause whenever Gabi is sad, he is sad."

"Chad?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"You know you're in trouble, right?"

"But WHY!?"

"If you were mad at Troy you should go up to him and try to fix the problem..."

"But!"

"You don't throw your best friend's teddy bear in the back yard!"

"Fine!"

___________________________

Living room.

___________________________

"Almost finished....there!"

"Is he going to be okay!?"

"Take a look for yourself Gabriella!"

"Oh,thank you Aunt Lucille, thank you so much!"

Gabriella clutching the small teddy bear, smiled at Troy.

"I have an idea...."

Gabriella whispered her idea to Troy.

"So?"

"I have the colored markers upstairs in my room!"

"Let's do this!"

Troy and Gabriella toddled off.

With Teddy close by their sides.

_____________________________________________

**A/N: In the next chapter, Troy and Gabriella get**

**back at Chad! Trevor will be filming, because I doubt any parent**

**would film their four year old's revenge. **

**In an upcoming chapter, Troy and Gabriella are supposed to get together. But how should it happen!?**

**I need an idea on how 16 year old Troy and Gabriella get together!**


	12. Showers are Better:A lil Wildcat's Short

**Disclaimer: I will never own any HSM ever!**

**__________________________________________**

**A Lil Wildcat's short: Showers are better.**

**__________________________________________**

"Guess what, Chad?" Chad and Jack Bolton looked up.

"What?"

"My mom let me take a shower instead of a bath!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and it was great!"

"Showers are a lot better than baths.

"Why?"

"If you're careful, and stand really close to the wall, you hardly get wet at all!"

"LUCILLE!"

_______________________________________

**A/N: I thought this was really cute!**

**Don't forget to give me ideas for how Troy and Gabriella get together!**


	13. First Nature Kiddie Pool

**Disclaimer:I will never own HSM, 1, 2, 3.......**

**___________________________________________________**

"Gimme that back!"

"Nuh-uh Gabriella, this is MY wubber ducky!"

"C'mon Chad, give Gabriella back her wubber ducky!"

"No way, Troy! You're just a nakey baby!"

"You're a nakey baby!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Not to bust your bubble guys, but we are ALL naked babies!" Sharpay shouted.

"Yeah, we are all in dis kiddie poowl NAKED!" Ryan and Zeke added.

"I thought we were takin a bath..." Jason thought aloud.

" Come on Gabriella, why don't we play wit the bubbles?" Taylor asked.

"Cause Gabi don't wanna be a geek." Chad joked.

Everyone threw their rubber ducks at him then hit him on the head.

"OWCH!"

"Hey Bolton, you wanna dance!?"

"Bring it Chad!"

The two three year olds were suddenly fighting, grabbing onto hair and kicking.

Two naked three year olds that is.

"Hey guys, I just realised that boys and girls look the same on the top, but different on the bottom."

"Yeah, Jason, I just realised that to." Chad agreed

"Wait! Gabriella and, say Troy look da same on the top, and different on da bottom, then how do you explain our parents?"

"Magic?"

"I think Trevor said somethin about a 'puberty fairy'...."

"Okay guys. We don't need the neighbors seeing two naked lil guys fighting. C'mon Chad and Troy." Mr. Bolton called for the two.

"But I like being naked, Dada!"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I can show off my muscles to Gabriella and other girls, and they will think I'm strong!"

"Come on Troy, lets get that bare butt in a diaper, you will have plenty of time to be naked around girls when you get older!"

"Wait....no!..Troy forget what I said!"

Too late. Troy was already running towards the door shouting what his Dad said.

"JACK!" Troy's mom yelled.

____________________________

Back in the Kiddie Pool

____________________________

"I still don't get what the big deal is."

"I'm a nakey boy in a pool with nakey girls. This is something I do EVERY day, yet my older brother is always complaining about wanting to see a nakey girl..."

"Maybe he is just a whiner..." Gabriella guessed.

"Maybe."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!**

**If you check my profile, I have a poll for how Troy and Gabriella get together.**

**There are two choices that I chose cause they were my favorites.**

**Please vote!**

**I would also like to thank Ember411 for this idea! You rule! This whole chapter is dedicated to you!**


	14. Jason's Rant

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in so long! But I have a valid excuse! Umm I'll get back to you about the excuse thing....**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Zeke! What was my Barbie doll doing in the toilet!?" Zeke's 8 year old sister yelled.

Zeke groaned. Zeke and his family lived four houses down, meaning his little sister, Ashley, could cut across yards.

"I dunno! Ask Christopher!" Zeke replied, referring to his 6 year old brother.

"Ughh, whatever, Zeke! You're no help!" Ashley yelled slamming the Bolton's front door.

"What I would give for her to be normal for once!"

"Chill, Zeke. At least your sister is somewhat normal, unlike Gabriella and mine's step-brothers." Jason said.

"Dude! Your brothers don't even live with you! They live with your mom! In California!" Zeke countered.

Jason shot Gabriella a look.

"Don't look at me, Jase. I happen to love your mom's kids."

Jason shook his head. "Having divorced families is so confusing. Nothing good ever comes out of it!"

"Hey!"

"Except for you, baby sister!"

"I'm only younger by three months!"

"Guys, as much as I love step-sibling quarrels, look what I found!" Chad said, holding up a tape.

________________________________________________________________________________

No Title

________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Gabi. Tell my Daddy's camera where your Mommy and Jason's Daddy are!" Troy begged.

A 6 year old Gabriella turned to the camera with an excited expression.

"My Mommy and David are visiting me and Jason's new little brothers!"

"Jason, how do you feel about having two new babies in the family?" Mr. Bolton asked with an excited disposition.

Jason had on a pouty face.

"Everything was fine! My Daddy got married to Gabri's Mommy, and and Gabri became my sister!"

"A happy family of four!" Jason yelled.

"And a pewfecty made family too! One boy and one girl!"

"And my Mommy just had to ruin it! She got married to Shaun and now she and him decided to have two more babies!? It's like me and my Daddy weren't enough!

And it is like my Mommy doesn't even care about me! Daddy wasn't happy with my Mommy cause Mommy would always say about how he was a bum! Now my Daddy is happy 'cause he has Gabriella's Mommy AND Gabriella. And now I have a sister. Every one was happy! Now ," Jason's tears started running," it feels like I'm some outsider who doesn't belong to Mommy anymore. It's like Mommy traded me and Daddy in for this whole new family."

Gabriella was no longer smiling. She just ran up to her sobbing brother engulfed him in a hug.

"It's okay Jason."

Mr. Bolton by now had set the camera down thinking it was off and grabbed all three children into his arms.

"You okay, Jase?"

Jason shook his head no.

"Could I get you anything, Jase? Gabriella asked.

"A cookie would be nice.'

Mr. Bolton smiled. "Okay kids, let's get some cookies!"

____________________________________________________________________________

So the video ended on a good note...but...

"Wow..." Troy started.

"I could go for a cookie..." Chad said.

Troy smacked Chad in the head.

Jason ran out of the room with Gabriella trying to get to her step-brother.

Troy started running after Gabriella, but stopped at the door and turned towards Chad.

"That was hardly appropriate, dude."

____________________________________________________________________________

**Some deep stuff, I know. I was watching Sisterhood of the traveling pants, and I think that pretty much explains it all.**

**But this chapter does set up for the soon to come Troy and Gabriella get together chapter!**


	15. Jason and Gabriella

**A/N: Part Two**

**_________________________________________**

"Jason!" Gabriella yelled.

Jason just kept running.

"Jason!" Gabriella yelled again.

"Look Gabriella! Could you please leave me alone?"

"Jason. Your my brother whom I love! Could you JUST please talk to me?"

Jason slowly slid down the wall of the Bolton's house.

"You know I was always sensitive towards how my Mom and Dad's relationship was."

"Jase, I know that part. Remember? All the teachers in school when they found out our past thought that any cuts or bruises they

saw on us were self-inflicted."

"Yeah, well, I don't know...do you ever just feel as if your life has been one huge screw-up."

"No Jason. I don't" Gabriella said hotly.

"Wait, Gabriella. You know your,...our Mom has been an amazing person to me. And you very well do know I have been

calling her Mom ever since I could talk. She raised me unlike my biological." Jason said with a sorrowful expression.

"And your....our Dad has to be the best out there. He was willing to date a pregnant woman and raise another mans child." Gabriella added.

"Your Mom did the same with and my Dad were basically living on the streets. I was just some scruffy newborn without a Mom, and my Dad was the only one there to try and make ends meet"

"Our."

"Huh?"

"Our Mom. Not mine. Ours."

"You always did that." Jason pointed out, smiling.

"What?"

"You always say everything is ours.'

"C'mon Jase. You're my big brother. Even as a little girl,I would always hate when you would go visit your Mom on weekends. You were always here in my life, ever since the day I was born. Your Dad raised me. I know Mr. David Cross as Daddy. Always have. Always will."

"To be honest, I was always kinda jealous of those little boys of my Moms. Dillon and Spencer got 'Provider Mom', I got 'could care less Mom'."

"But I'm okay with that. My Mom that I have now will always be the one who I would rather spend my day with. And I also have a great little sister."

"But I should def be thankful for the situation I have. At least I have unlimited time with my other Mom, while you only had...."

"Yeah." Gabriella said looking down.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to the gang. I think Troy has been waiting enough."

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, Troy crashed through the door.

"I was NOT eavesdropping!"

"Well, I'll see you two later." Jason said, walking through the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Part Three is the moment we have been waiting for!**


	16. Denim skirts and Green Shirts: ALWS

A Little Wildcat's Short

___________________

"Oh Troy? Come down here please!" Mrs. Bolton bellowed.

"Yes Mommy?"

"I went shopping with Mrs. Montez, and I want you to try some clothes on."

Mrs. Bolton then handed Troy a small pink bag from 'The Children's Place'.

_Ding-Dong_

"Ummm, Mommy?"

"One minute sweetie, Mrs. Montez is here." Mrs. Bolton yelled opening the door.

"Um, hello Lucille. I think I took the wrong bag."

"Well, what makes you say that?"

Then, Gabriella come from behind her mother with her hair in a pony tail wearing a baseball cap and a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt that said 'little trouble'.

"Hola, Mrs. Bolton. My name is now wittle Twouble."

"Well, if that was Troy's clothes then..." Mrs. Bolton's voice trailed off.

"This is some kinda cruel joke, wite?"

Troy was standing at the top of the stairs wearing a denim skirt and a pink t-shirt that said ' Daddy's Little Girl'.

Just then, Mr. Bolton walked by.

'Um, Lucille, is there something you're not telling me?"

Before she had a chance to reply, Mr. Bolton picked up Gabriella and said " Well, son. Your hair sure got longer."

Then he turned to Troy. "Hey there, Gabriella."

"HEY!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'm not really in the romancey mood today. But I will get some Wildcat Cat shorts out .**

**And Troyella will soon be! **


	17. Babysitting Blues:A Lil Wildcat's Short

**A Lil Wildcat's Short**

_____________________________________

"Bedtime is at 8:30. They can watch an hour of t.v, and there's a healthy snack in the fridge." Mrs. Bolton told the newest babysitter for Troy, Gabriella and Jason.

"Bye, and have fun with the lil rugrats!"

"We Will!"

Just as the door shut Jason spun around to the babysitter, Cara.

"She forgot to mention that they always let us have a water balloon fight before bed."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Your Mom said she left a snack for us in the fridge." Cara said, opening the refrigerator door.

"Woah, yogurt and fresh fruit parfaits with granola topping! Wow!"

"Your parents must really care about your health!"

"Especially when theres' somebody watching." Gabriella said, making a face at the snack.

"When it's just us, we get ice cream and pancake syrup." Troy added.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Your a good babysitter."

"Thank you, Gabriella."

"When we like somebody, our parents usually hire them to babysit for us again."

"That would be great!" Cara told the kids.

"And to think that just one extra hour of t.v is all it would really take to like you...."

"Are they teaching you extortion in grade school now?" Cara asked dryly.

"No! We learned it on t.v!" Jason and Troy yelled.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: The long awaited part 3 is coming soon!**

**And it is gonna be so cool!**

**As I promised, there are going to be Lil Wildcat Shorts coming out, so it should speed up the waiting process!**


	18. Tattling on Jason:A Lil Wildcat's Short

**A Lil Wildcat Short: Tattling on Jason**

________________________________________

"How did my stapler get in the freezer?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Jason." Gabriella answered.

_____________________________________________________________

Mr. Cross was tearing the whole house apart looking for his paintbrush.

He decided to give up, and go make some lunch for Gabriella and Jason.

"Uhh, why is my paintbrush in the silverwear drawer?"

"Jason." Gabriella answered.

______________________________________________________________

"Okay Gabriella, time for- who put my slippers on the bookshelf?"

"Jason."

______________________________________________________________

Mr. Cross came home from work extremely exuasted and tired.

And finding a little surprise in the mailbox did not make him any happier.

"The pancake syrup does NOT belong in the mailbox!"

Gabriella, who was sitting upside down on the sofa,looked at her dad.

"Tell that to Jason."

Mrs. Montez sighed. "Gabi, if you see your brother doing all this stuff, why don't you tell him to stop?"

Gabriella sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not an advisor, I'm a blamer."

Mr. Cross shook his head. "8 year olds..." he muttered.

__________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Just a little short for you guys cause I couldn't get to sleep!**


	19. The Story:A Lil Wildcat's Short

**A Lil Wildcat's Short: .......**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Omigosh, Jason! We have to tell Mom and Dad what just happened."

7 year old Jason and Gabriella were playing outside in their backyard, but didn't think they would witness a miracle.

"MOM!"

"MOM, GUESS WHAT!?"

"You're not going to believe this!" Gabriella squealed.

"Whoa, hold up Gabriella. **I **want to tell her! You always get to tell stuff! It's **my **turn!"

"Okay, Sure." Gabriella said with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, the stage is yours!"

"Well, Mom, we-"

But Gabriella interrupted.

"Just be sure to tell her that the bird we found under a bush in the backyard was yellow! And we thought it was dead at first, but when you touched it, the bird got up and flew away all by itself."

Jason glared at Gabriella.

"AUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Jason, totally angry with his sister, stomped off.

Gabriella turned to her mother with a Innocent look.

"That's the problem with letting a guy tell a story, they always leave out the details!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	20. To Kiss or not to Kiss

**A/N: All the stories I post on Valentines Day lead up to the Troyella-ness. SO STAY TUNED!**

**I would like to thank ScRuPuLoUs for the ideas to come!_______________________________________________________________________**

"So you weren't eavesdropping, huh Bolton?"

"No...." Troy tried to convince Gabriella, though his facial expression gave it away.

"Right......"

Troy sat down next to Gabriella, taking her hand in his own.

"You do know you're loved, right?" Troy asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

Troy moved closer to Gabriella on the bench, putting on arm around her left shoulder.

"You know, by Jason, your mom, friends..." and in Troy's mind a silent "me" was spoken.

Gabriella sat to ponder for a moment and then looked back at Troy with a smile, "Yeah, I do."

"That's all I needed to know."

Troy and Gabriella just sat hand in hand for the moments passing, enjoying each others company.

There was a silence, but a comfortable one.

"Do you remember when the school dance was coming up? You know, the one for sixth grade?"

Gabriella smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," Troy started, a smile stretching across his face," I happened to sneak a couple of videos AND the DVD player, I have my mom trying to teach me dancing on it would get AT LEAST one giggle out of my very pretty friend." Troy added, a now cheeky smile on his face.

"Well it worked," Gabriella giggled, "You are such a flirt!" She added, hitting his chest.

Troy now had a very peculiar expression grabbing her hand that hit him, his face close towards her.

"Only for you."

"I repeat. Flirt!"

"Whatever, you know I'm the cutest flirt."

"Would you two just watch the freaking videos already! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Chad's voice no doubt spoke.

"OW!" Taylor hit him.

"Well, I think Chad's right for once." Troy laughed, shoving the video in.

____________________________________________________________________________

February 13, 5:00 PM 1 day before Valentine's Day dance

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Mom, seriously, I'm in deep trouble! It's 1 day before the dance, and I still don't have a clue **how** to dance!"

Chad had just walked through the door carrying a duffel bag. He walked over to Troy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, we're men. We don't dance."

"First of all, we're only thirteen. Secondly, I'm taking Gabriella to the dance. I can't take her and NOT no how to dance. I just can't!"

"So? I'm taking Taylor and I don't even know what a corsage is."

"Yeah, but you're Chad!"

Chad nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, because I'm Chad and I wou- wait a minute? HEY!"

Troy sighed. "Mom?"

Mrs. Bolton looked up from fixing Troy's tux for tomorrow. "Yes?"

Troy's face reddened.

"Will you teach me.... how to dance?"

Lucille smiled, "Sure"

Chad started walking up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Troy called out.

"Upstairs to your room, I can't watch this train wreck!"

"Nice to know you have faith in me!" Troy called out again.

Mrs. Bolton took Troy's hand.

"Remember Troy, the boy always leads."

A look of horror struck Troy's face? "What." he whispered.

"Yes Troy, the boy leads,"

Troy opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"And I don't care how good Gabriella is a dancing, and you and I both know she is very good. And Troy?"

"Yes?"

"You're stepping on my foot."

Troy looked down.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Hey Troy, what's go- am I interrupting something?" Gabriella had just walked into the room carrying her backpack.

"N-no. Pshh, I'm not having my mom teaching me how to dance, if that's what you were thinking." Troy said, trying to act cool.

"Well, I wasn't thinking that, but now I am." Gabriella said setting down her backpack.

"Okay fine, maybe I was...."

Gabriella giggled and put her hand out. "Come on, you'll like it."

Troy hesitated, but took her hand. "Okay."

Troy was certainly doing better at dancing with Gabriella, doing all the leading and never messing up. Even adding a couple twirls in there, too.

Troy and Gabriella were also completely oblivious to the audience that the two had acquired while dancing. They were also completely oblivious to the fact that Mr. Bolton had been filming the whole time, and that the rest of the gang had joined the two in the living room.

Chad had leaned over to Mr. Bolton's ear to whisper "Troy's doing a whole lot better at this dancing thing with Gabriella than he did with Mrs. B."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, he is doing pretty well." "Especially because usually whenever Troy and Gabriella come in contact, he just, blushes."

Snickering was heard throughout the gang.

"Hey, I **never** said that!"

By now, the song had ended and it was just Troy and Gabriella, lost in their own world. Just the two of them.

Troy leaned in, (you know where this is heading) and Gabriella too.

Lucille leaned over to whisper to Jack, "Our baby's first kiss, you better get this on camera!"

They were nose and nose, their lips almost touching, and Jacks camera zoomed in and……….

**A/N: Haha! Cliffy at the worst time! Take that, people who refuse to review! I'm just kidding, I'm not THAT mean. So do they kiss or not? In the present, do they kiss? Or not?**

**Lets find out, boys and girls.**


	21. Guitar Hero Kisses

**A/N: Happy belated Valentines Day, my little chickadees!**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

_**Crash!!!**_

Jason had come running through the door, and unfortunately for Troy and Gabriella Jason's shoelace was undone.

This wouldn't have been such a big problem. but he crashed right into Chad, who crashed right into a vase which held a small tree in it, which BAM!, fell right smack in front of Troy and Gabriella. Bye-bye, first kiss opportunity........

Troy shook his head.

"What just happened?"

The whole gang groaned, including Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

"Jason, this close! This close! We have waited 13 years for this moment! This close!" Mr. Bolton scolded, holding his pointer finger and thumb about an inch a part.

Jason turned around and started banging his head against the wall.

"Why, God? Why? This close to making my little sister's future even **more** better. This close!"

The whole gang sighed.

"C'mon guys. Let's just go up to the tree house." Chad said, picking up his bag.

As they descended from the backyard, many "Why Jason!?" and "This close!" comments could be heard.

Jack just shook his head and went inside with Lucille.

Troy just stood there with his hand behind his head.

Gabriella stood there next to him, holding her hands behind her back.

"So....."

"Yup...."

"Wanna go play Guitar Hero?"

"You know it!"

Troy and Gabriella ran inside yelling things such as "You goin' down!" and "Nuh-uh, I'm totally gonna cream you!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Troy and Gabriella were in a fit of laughter, tears in their eyes and them holding their sides.

"Omigosh, I can't believe that!" Gabriella giggled.

"I know! This close! This close!" Troy mimicked their friends

"People want us to get together so bad they're willing to get angry over ONE missed kiss opportunity."

They both sat laughing there for several more moments until Gabriella calmed down and was able to speak again.

"Nose and nose, and interrupted rudely, and I suggest we play Guitar Hero, and we walk off like nothing happened. How did we do that!?"

Troy had that very strange look on his face from before. It was an idea face. Like something just clicked.

"Well, you know you just..." his voiced trailed off as he put a hand under Gabriella's chin to lift it up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

".....and you lean your head this way....."

Troy and Gabriella both leaned in, (again, you know where this is heading!) until their lips connected in a short but very sweet and passionate kiss.

Not only did that kiss cause any hidden emotions to reveal themselves, but also caused a spark, like nothing either had ever felt before.

"....and pull away, and then suggest we play Guitar Hero." He finished with a smirk.

The two just looked at each other for a while, until Gabriella murmured "Our first kiss. This should please our friends. Not that I wasn't happy about it."

Troy smiled. "Well, I don't want to tell the gang just yet, let's see how long it will take them to figure it out."

"How long do you it will take Sharpay to figure it out?"

They looked at each other.

"Two hours, one day tops." they said in perfect unison.

The two laughed.

"So, does this mean we are…" Gabriella's voice trailed off.

"Together? Why, you wanna be?" he asked raising one eyebrow with a smirk.

"Well, I, uh… you know…" she blushed and stuttered.

Troy smiled, "You're cute when you blush. But then again, you're cute when you do anything."

"Corny, much?" By now the two were making their way to the door.

"Admit it, you li- whoa!" Troy had tripped over his own two feet.

"I guess I'm falling for you."

"You are so-" Gabriella didn't get a chance to finish, because she had tripped to, and landed right on Troy.

"You know what? Scratch that, I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you too."

"Try falling hard. God, Gabby. What the heck is in your pockets?"

"Sorry Troy. And by the way, the only thing in my pockets are the cell phone **you** got me for my 14th birthday and the key chain **you** bought me at the 7 11 walking home from school that day."

"Maybe I should've got you one of those plush ones." He said getting up " ,because that one hurts. I'll have to sue the 7 11."

"Great, your life will become one of those Weird Al Yankovic songs, you are pretty weird."

"Yeah, and you're pretty."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well since I don't want you to sue, tell me where it hurts and I'll see what I can do."

Troy smiled.

"Well, you did wound my ego several times."

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, I'm not fixing that. Your head is big enough for the both of us."

Troy put a hand to his heart. "Gabby, why?" he asked with fake sorrow.

"Anything else, lover boy?"

"Well, my lips **are** kind of sore." He asked trying to hide a sly smile under a pout.

"Pwease, I'll be a good boy and give you the red guitar next time we play Guitar Hero." He said, trying to give his best little boy face.

Gabriella sat there thinking for a moment.

"The red one? You promise you'll give me the red one?" she asked.

"I promise. Now can I have my kiss?"

"Give me a second. Can I use the Pok'emon drum sticks when we play Rock Band, too?"

"Okay."

"All right then."

She quickly pecked his pout.

"Pay up!"

"Oh come on! That was so cheap!"

Gabriella had already started running towards the house, with Troy chasing closely behind.

"Montez, you know what I want!"

"I wanted a puppy when I was 7 and never got one. I got over it!"

By now Troy had caught up to her and had her in his arms.

"Now Montez, I'm holding up to my side of the deal, you should too."

"Already did, Bolton."

"You call that a kiss?"

"Any lip to lip contact is referred to as a kiss. So yes, you already got one."

"Why don't you sit over there. Go on, sit over there." Troy pointed to the bench.

"You sound like Chris Hansen." Gabriella said walking over to the bench.

Before either of them could talk, Troy had already crushed his lips on to hers, with that same passionate feeling as before.

"That's a **real** kiss. Now have we learned from our mistakes?"

Gabriella nodded. Troy had gotten up and helped Gabriella get up.

"Ready to put on acting face?"

She nodded.

"And, Gabby?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't compare a kiss from you to getting a dog, you're much too pretty to ever be compared to a Cocker Spaniel."

**A/N: Well, there you go. Please review and tell me what you liked! Thank you all so much for the reviews you gave me last chapter! It honestly made my day!**


	22. Toy Food

**A/N: Thank you guys sooooooooo much for your reviews! They make me happy! You are so awesome!**

**Oh, and I'm going to post a one shot, so if I'm a little late with updating, you won't have to throw things at me!**

**And I'm really sorry it's been, like, a month since I updated!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Troy and Gabriella were walking down the hallway towards their friends, holding hands.

They stopped in front of the Troy's living room in which all his friends were watching yet another home video.

_"Momma, you never said I __**couldn't**__ hang from the ceiling fan!"_ a 5 year old Troy Bolton could be heard from the t.v.

Gabriella looked at him questioningly. Troy shrugged. "I was five, what do you expect?"

Gabriella shook her head and walked into the living room putting on a smile that said 'Nothing happened, I just watched some videos with my friend, Troy', instead of the smile that said 'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG'.

Chad was stuffing his face with Fat Cakes and watching the t.v intently. Taylor was reading a magazine and Jason was trying to play with yo-yo. Sharpay, on the other hand, was watching Troy and Gabriella squinting her eyes with a pout. Unable to take Sharpay's eyes burning a hole in his skin, Troy coughed. Everyone's head popped up.

"Oh, hey Troy and Gabriella." Taylor said.

Chad had a look of grief on his face. "Aw, no more Fat Cakes." He whispered to himself looking sadly at all the Fat Cake wrappers surrounding him.

Jason looked at Gabriella with a nervous laugh. "Somebody broke your yo-yo." he said, giving the broken yo-yo to Gabriella.

"Guys, we have a serious problem!" Chad exclaimed, jumping up from the orange couch.

"WE. ARE OUT. OF FAT CAKES AND PEPPY-COLA!"

"What! We're out of Peppy-Cola?" Jason asked infuriated.

"Do I look peppy to you?" Chad asked, pointing a finger to his chest with an angry expression.

As the argument of two irate boys about their snack foods continued, Sharpay's eyes never left from analyzing Troy and Gabriella. Seeing as though Troy did not do well under pressure, he finally exploded.

"What!? Enough with the eyes, it burns!" he yelled, crouching to the floor with his hands on top of his head.

Sharpay looked a bit startled but had no trouble getting composure back. "What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep staring at us like that!?" Troy asked, looking up, but still crouching.

Sharpay had a slight grin on her face, but quickly replaced it with a more Innocent smile. "Oh no reason. But, it's as if Gabriella is practically glowing, and you seem happier than usual." she stated innocently.

Troy seemed to see what she was getting at, and quickly stood up and straightened his back while nervously clearing his throat. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, Troy, of course YOU wouldn't know, but Gabriella would. Wouldn't you, Gabriella?" Sharpay asked devilishly taking a strand of Gabriella's hair and curling it around her finger.

By now, Sharpay had caught everyone's attention, and Taylor, Jason, and Zeke all turned around to look at Troy. Chad was still worrying about his Fat Cakes.

Troy, feeling uncomfortable said the first thing that came to his mind.

" I can do an impression of Hot DAWG!" Troy yelled leaning his head back and widening his eyes while making claws with his hands.

Sharpay gave him an extremely puzzled look.

"What?"

Troy scratched the back of his head. "Ya know, hot dogs. A piece of meat wedged between a special kind of bread." he stated casually.

"Yeah, Troy, I know what a hot dog is, but why'd you say you can do an impression of one?"

Troy made a pfft sound with his mouth. "Cause I can." he said, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

Chad had had enough.

"GUYS! We are out of Peppy-Cola, and you're still talking about HOT DOGS?!" Chad screamed, hyperventilating.

Mr. Bolton had walked into the room carring two boxes of soda.

"Cool your jets, Chad. I have a crate of Peppy-Cola ri-"

Mr. Bolton did'nt get to finish because Chad was already chugging down a can. Chad had a crossed eyes and a goofy smile on his face. "Mm-hm."

(To get the full affect, watch the Naked Brothers Band Movie, Alex has the same face on I'm describing when he firsts tastes milk)

Sharpay turned back to Troy and gave him a questioning look.

Troy thinking on his feet, took a DVD out of the box and shoved it in and said " C'mon guys, let's watch another video." as he laughed nervously and stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

The title, Toy Food, showed up on screen. The video was taken about a week ago.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toy Food

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Toy Food, NOT REAL FOOD, DO NOT EAT!!!" Troy was seen in boxers screaming at the top of his lungs.

Gabriella and Chad had walked in and looked at each other than shrugged and plopped down on Troy's bed. Troy had his eyes closed, so he didn't see the two walk in.

"HAMBURGER, HAMBURGER, donuts. HAMBURGER, HAMBURGER, pizza. HAMBURGER, HAMBURGER, carrot. HAMBURGER, HAMBURGER........Helper."

When the song had ended, Troy opened his eyes and took a huge sip of Moca-Cola, then looked to his bedside to see his two hysterically laughing friends holding their sides. He instantly spit the Moca-Cola out.

_What. The. Fudge nuggets?'

Chad was clapping vigorously. "Bravo, bravo! Encore!"

"Dude, where is that from?" Gabriella asked laughing like crazy.

Troy looked embarrassed, but quickly shook it off.

"Well, on YouTube, there's this guy, Neil Cicierega. You know, the guy who make Mr. Potter Puppet Pals?" Troy asked, pointing to his laptop.

Chad eyes widened.

"I LOVE THAT GUY!" he yelled jumping up and down on the bed comforter.

The three stood there not knowing what to say. They looked at each other and looked back.

"Wanna go get some Spagetti Tacos?" Chad asked.

"Heck Yeah!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole gang looked at Chad and shook their heads.

"What?"

Taylor was the first to speak up. "That is just like you to get hungry at the oddest moment."

"Well, excuse me if I have a fast metabolism, but you really- you know what you are?" he asked.

"What, Chad? What?"

Troy and Gabriella shared a secret smile.

That didn't go unnoticed by Miss Sharpay Evans.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I am really sorry I haven't been updating like usual, but I was out of school for 3 weeks, and I had to take about a dozen tests and do make-up work! Sorry! Another thing is, I have been getting really bad headaches and been feeling really weak, drinking allot of Coca-Cola to get enough sugar boost to make it through the day. Thank you to any readers I still have! Luv Ya! And ho to YouTube and check out Toy Food, it is super funny!** **THEN PM TELLING ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT, OH, AND THE STORY, OF COURSE! And any one who reviews for this chapter gets a lil sumthin sumthin, review to find out what! And anyone who can tell me where the "I can do an Impression of a hot dog" came from they will be mentioned in my next chapter several times!**

**Luv.**

**Chels**


	23. Sharpay and her Schemes

**A/N: I finally updated!!!!! However short, next chapter I'm praying I get more out of! And I will update sooner than this time!!!!!**

Sharpay, sadly, was perceptive. More so than most people gave credit for.

Sometimes that perceptiveness got the Wildcat gang into trouble, sometimes it earned her a place in the Wildcat Gang Hall of Fame. Now, it was obvious that she knew something about the whole kissing thing that happened between Miss Montez and Mr. "I-Can-Do-An-Impression-Of-A-Hot-Dog Bolton. Sharpay, is she choose to tell the Wildcat's about her little findings, could get her into a world of trouble with Gabriella and Hot Dog boy, but also get her yet _another_ place on the Wildcat Hall of Fame for finding out the two people who were in so much denial were now _finally together_ first.

Sharpay could easily see that something had happened between Troy and Gabriella, even if the others could not. Although Troy was talking to Chad, comforting his loss of Fat Cakes or whatever, his fingers were intertwined with Gabriella's.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so obvious, Troy and Gabriella always held hands. But Sharpay could tell! She could always tell!

The only mystery was how Sharpay was going to figure out how to tell the gang, then covince the gang to go along with her idea.

But first she had to get Troy and Gabriella out of the room.

**Half An Hour Later**

Sharpay finally came up with an idea!

As kids, the Wildcat gang would always play Truth or Dare with two older neighborhood kids, and if any one was brave enough to choose dare, the two older children would dare the younger ones to go over to an old man's house and open the gate and unleash his three beastly dogs.

As example, Chad stupidly picked Dare, so the two older kids sent him to the dog's house with a skateboard helmet and bubble wrap on him. Chad cautiously unlocked the lock therefore unleashing the dogs.

Long story short, Chad came home with bruises, scratches, and what he claimed to be "internal bleeding".

Sharpay leaned over to whisper in Ryan's ear, "Ry, I need you to go across the street to Old Man Whitherspoon's lawn and some how get the dogs that are in the dog house in the backyard. I'll call you when to unleash the beasts.

Ryan looked at Sharpay dubiously before whisper shouting, "Are you freaking crazy? I'll die!"

"Ryan, there's no need to overr-"

"Overreacting? Look at my arm, look at my arm! See that! I still have five scars from when we were eight, not to mentioning the other two scars on my area that is not for the female eyes!" Ryan interrupted, gesturing to his shorts.

"Look, Ryan just do it!"

"Why!?"

"Because if you do, all this can be yours!" Sharpay held up five wads of 300 dollars.

Ryan looked scathingly at his sister before snatching the money out of her hand mumbling something about a "kniving weasel". Ryan hesitantly opened the

front door of the Bolton home and let something drop out of his pocket.

Sharpay went to pick it up.

His Will.

Sharpay muttered, "Baby," then rolled her eyes.

Five minutes later a bloodcurdling scream was heard.

Sharpay winced, then turned towards the couch in which Troy and Gabriella were sitting on either side of Chad comforting him with hands on his shoulder

"Hey Troy?," Sharpay asked sweetly.

Troy was still patting Chad's back, "What?"

"I think I heard somebody calling you."

"What? Nobody was call-"

"Good boy," Sharpay praised, pushing Troy out the sliding glass door to the backyard, with his arms flailing and screaming in protest.

The second Troy was out side, still pounding on the door, Sharpay pulled out her pink cell phone, "Ryan? Bring in the mutts."

The next thing heard was vicious snarling and growling. Troy sqeezed his eyes shut, then slowly opened them and hesitantly turned around. Gigantic dogs started clawing

at him, before one finally succeeded in tacklling him.

The only thing that was seen was Troy grasping the door handle for dear life, while the dog took his leg in it's mouth and started dragging Troy away from the door while the gang faintly heard Troy's scream, "No, why, noooooo, THAT HURTS!!!".

It was quiet for a second before an earshattering scream was heard.

Chad started to get up, "Should we-"

Sharpay held up one finger, "Stay."

Chad sat down meekly.

"I'm gonna go help him," Gabriella got up and decended towards the door.

The door shut with a thump, and a, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, THANK YOU GABRIELLAAAAAA!!!"

Sharpay smiled, "Now that that's taken care of, GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT?" Sharpay asked in a singsong voice.

The gang shrugged.

"Well,-" Sharpay started, but was interrupted by Chad.

"If this is about Troy and Gabi's romance, then can it, blondie."

"How did you know about that?," Sharpay asked, ignoring the insult.

"I have my ways, Sharpay. And Don't worry about telling the gang, I already told them," Chad said, with a smirk.

Sharpay pouted for a moment, then asked, "Do you have a plan on telling the two we know like dropping a bomb on their shoulders?"

Chad shook his head, " I was leaving that towards your area of expertise."

"Excellent, Smithers, excellent," Sharpay praised with a devious smile.

Chad just looked at Sharpay like she'd gone insane, and went back to crying over his Fat Cakes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know that was so short! But at least I updated, right? Let's see how Sharpay's plan turns out! Oh, and I put up a poll, so could you guys do that? Review, please!!!**


End file.
